


Come Home

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Waiting.





	Come Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



> for 31 days, May 15/foaming with loneliness
> 
> for taichara, and for Abby. Thank you~

He would finally be home soon, wouldn't he? There were servants capable of handling food and water and the box, but Xander had the best lap, the best fingers idly scritching while thinking, and the best warm body to curl up beside. 

Xander would be home soon, and until then, his bed was far too empty. Even decorated with a pair of half-mauled toys, one currently soaked through with drool from a previous nap, the other soon to arrive in that same condition, there was far too much space and definitely not enough Xander. 

Xander would be home... 

Wouldn't he?


End file.
